Flipped
by makexlikeaxgun
Summary: Momo a heart broken girl meets Kiley a supermodel. Will love fill the air or will she feel Flipped?
1. Default Chapter

Hey wassup! This is my first fanfic. I'm coming up with it as I go along so if I don't update I'm sry. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl so don't sue me cuz I'm broke Flipped: Chapt.1  
  


* * *

  
"Oh my gosh Momo look at him he's so hot," a brown haired girl said holding up a magazine. "I really don't know what you see in him," Momo said puzzled. "He's like only the hottest model in the world! I wish I could meet Kiley Okayasu!" she said dreamily.  
  
"Rikku come on he's not that hot," she glanced at her watch, "Rikku we're late the boss's is gonna kill us! Come on let's go!" Momo dragged grumbling Rikku to the small restaurant where they worked. "Come on Rikku we're already late!"  
  
"Fine I'm coming," she said lagging way behind Momo. They finally got there and after being reprimanded continuously for 5 minutes they finally started taking orders.  
  
"Welcome I'm Momo and I'll be waitress for today what would you like?" she said in the most cheery voice she could muster. Momo wasn't felling to happy these past couple of weeks all because of Toji. 'That dumbass! But I've got to move on so what if he likes Sae over me it's his lost' she thought  
  
She took the customers' orders and handed them to Noda the cook. For a minute she spaced out thinking about how heart wrenching and how distressed she had been when she saw Toji with her.  
  
Flashback: There he was under the shade of a tree with Sae wrapped up in his arms. He leaned to kiss her when he heard a scream, "Toji you stinky liar I hate you!!" He immediately looked at the girl whose mouth produced the scream. "Momo...I...I'm sorry," he said looking at the ground. She had had a crush on Toji for the longest time then when he finally noticed her Sae had to ruin it all. "I hate you I hate you!!" she said and turned to run away tears streaming down her face. Why did he have to do this to her she thought he loved her as much as she loved him. She hated him so much!  
  


* * *

  
Kiley Okayasu had everything he ever wanted. He had fame, money, looks, and girls drooling over him. But even though he had those girls drooling over him what he didn't have was love. None of those girls liked him for who he was they like him for what he possessed. Sure he had used this reason lot of times for his advantage to get what he wanted but he still wanted someone to love.  
  
Kiley was shooting a photo spread when he decided he needed a break. He told the photographer who nodded and put on a baseball cap and headed to get a bite to eat at a nearby restaurant he had spotted when coming to the studio.  
  
He entered the restaurant where he was greeted by a girl with really tanned skin and blonde hair. She showed him his table, "Welcome I'm Momo and I'll be your waitress what would you like?" 'She's built maybe if I say my name she'll recognize me she's probably a fan' he thought.  
  
"I'm Kiley Okayasu," he paused for a moment and looked at the menu, "I would like the special." 'She didn't even recognize me wow and I thought I had fans all over maybe she didn't hear me.' "Certainly Mr.Okayasu I'll bring you your food right away," she said to him a smile on her face and walked away.  
  
'She's cute' he thought. Instead of Momo bringing him his food another girl brought it to him, "Momo had to attend to other customers so here ya go," the girl said cheerfully and placed his food in front of him. "Thank you," he said and looked up at her. The expression on her face was one of shock and excitement he could never quite get used to that look.  
  
"You're Kiley the famous model," she choked out. "Yes indeed I am," he told her calmly. "Can I have your autograph?" He signed a piece of paper and handed it o her. "You know Momo over there doesn't think you're hot but I do," she told him giddily. "Is that so, she didn't even recognize me," he told her.  
  
"She's not really a fan," she pointed out to him, "Well it was nice meeting you I have to get back to work, bye." He chuckled slightly this Momo girl was certainly intriguing something about her right off the start attracted him to her. He had to admit she was very beautiful.  
  
LATER................ He was walking from the studio back to the hotel he had finished his photo shoot very late and it was very dark as he headed "home." He was turning a corner when he heard a girl screaming.  
  
"Lemme go! Let go of me!" she screamed. Kiley spotted 2 men shaking a girl violently. He ran to where they were, "Hey pick on someone your own specie and leave her alone!" he yelled. The guys threw the girl aside, "And who are you her guardian angel or somethin'!" he charged at them and hit one of the guys in the chin and the other in the gut. One of them staggered backward then the other one held Kiley's arms down while the other punched him continuously.  
  
"Stop it! Stop!" she yelled at them to stop beating up the guy who tried to save her. After a while they dropped him on the ground and kicked him around for a while. By now Momo was sobbing uncontrollably. "That'll teach you punk!" they told him as they walked away. The moment they left Momo rushed to the seeming lifeless body.  
  
She picked up his upper body and laid him on her lap. Her tears fell on his bloodied faced he groaned "Is that an angel?" he moaned. She laughed a bit and said, "No I'm no angel just Momo, are you okay?" "Momo the girl from the restaurant it's me Kiley the guy you served at the place, remember?"  
  
"I remember by the way thanks," she said wiping some blood off his face. "No problemo, I only get my face messed up for pretty girls like you," he said smiling a bit.   
  


* * *

  
Well that's it Chappy 1! I hope you enjoyed! Please Please Please Please review! Pretty please thanx! C ya =) 


	2. We're Home?

Sup' 2 chapter is up read and enjoy =) Disclaimer: I don't own Peach girl if I did I would marry Kiley....... ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Oh god she felt so bad how could this happen! I know what I'm gonna do, she thought, I'm gonna take him home and clean up his face. She tried to help him up he hesitated in pain but stood up slowly. "Come on I'm gonna take you to my house and clean you up alright."  
  
He draped an arm over her shoulder and they slowly limped toward her house that was a couple of blocks down. They reached her house and she laid him down on the couch in the living room and went to get a wet cloth and bandages.  
  
She cleaned up his face and left him to sleep and went to her room. When she woke up in the morning she went downstairs and saw he was still asleep. She shook him gently, "Kiley you want some breakfast?" she said quietly.  
  
"I want my bottle mommy," he murmured in his sleep. She shook him again and he opened his eyes slowly. "Would you like some breakfast?" "Huh? Oh yea," he said a little more alertly. As she made him his breakfast he decided to wander around the house.  
  
He stumbled across the bathroom and Momo heard a scream, "Aagh!!!" She quickly ran to the bathroom to see what was wrong. She found Kiley looking at himself with a saddened expression on his face.  
  
"What happened?" He looked at her and said, "My face, my so very handsome face it's ruined I've bruised." She looked at him a frown on her face, "That's it that's why you're screaming cause of your face?"  
  
"Look at me I have a bruise right here!" he said dramatically and pointing at his now black eye. "It'll be fine," she said and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
After making him his breakfast Momo decided to take a shower. When she came out and got dressed she went downstairs she saw Kiley arguing with someone at the door. "Kiley who is it?" she asked him. He turned around and she saw Toji standing there looking at her with a sad look on his face.  
  
Her lip started to quiver and she felt the sting of tears threatening to spill but she held them back. "What do you want?" she said to him angrily. "I....umm I wanted to say I'm sorry," he said to her looking down at the last word.  
  
Kiley watched as Momo looked at the guy with an angry expression and she said to the guy apparently named Toji, "Tell it to someone who cares," and she closed the door in his face.  
  
"So who was that guy?" "Just someone I know," she said not looking at him. He passed his hand through his hair and said, "Well what did he do to you?" "Nothing I don't want to talk about it." "He must have done something to you in order for there to be something to be nothing to talk about," he said quickly.  
  
"Come on tell me?" "I said No!!! You PUMPKIN HEAD!!!!" and she stormed upstairs to her room. Why did he have to come see her especially after what he did she would never ever forgive him.  
  
Kiley looked around the upstairs until he saw her in her room. "So what's for dinner?" "Excuse me, I'm sorry and all for what happened but you need to find a home your home."  
  
"Well umm ....ok yea I should be going." He stood up and Momo grabbed his arm. She looked into his eyes and said, "I really am sorry." But she didn't get to finish her sentence because right then he bent down and kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Sorry it took so long to update but I've had major writers block for this story. I'm starting up on the third chapter. This chapter may not be the best chapter or the longest so be easy on me k thankx ^__^ ja ne 


	3. Cute Stalker

Chapter three is up now yay!! Thanks for all the reviews and on with the story. Oh yea you're probably wondering where Sae is don't worry she'll come in later on. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just great school started today and Momo was already late. She ran to school where she saw Rikku waiting for her at the school entrance. "Hey Momo come on we're gonna be late!"  
  
Momo ran up to her and caught her breath for a second then Rikku pulled her by one of her wrist to the school building. They went to the office to check their class assignments:  
  
Class 02: Rikku N. Toji Momo Kiley O. Yumi H. Tetsuya M. Azumi H Yamazuki T. Len H. Souta T. And the list goes on and on...... (A/N: By the way I forgot some of the last names like Momo's, Toji's and Sae's oh and I'm running out of names so... yeah)  
  
"We're in the same class Momo!" Momo looked at the list and the first t name she saw was Toji. "Oh no he's in our class Rikku," she groaned.  
  
"Well who's Kiley?" Rikku asked her. "Could it be the Kiley that we met?" Momo asked her. They looked at each other for a second then at the same time said, "Nah!"  
  
They walked toward their home room class when she walked in she saw Toji sitting with some of his friends she sucked in a small breath sharply but kept walking past him. He looked up at her opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he didn't get the chance as Momo and Rikku walked by him.  
  
They sat a couple of desks away from Toji and started talking about the whole kiss business with Kiley. "So what do you think it means Rikku?" Rikku looked at her like she was crazy, "Momo he kissed you what does it mean when any boy kisses you?" she paused, "Duh it means he likes you as more than just a friend."  
  
Rikku shook her head and said, "You can be so dense sometimes Momo." They kept talking for a while until the teacher Mr.Nomura entered the class.  
  
"Good morning class," he said in a cheerful voice. "Let's start with role call Momo Adachi (A/N: is Adachi her last name? Someone tell me pleazz) Momo raised her hand. "Rikku Naota," she raised her hand. "Toji," Toji repeated the gesture.  
  
After a while he was done then he said, "Oh my it seems I have forgotten someone. Kiley Okuyasu?" Right at that moment Kiley strolled into the classroom sunglasses on and said, "Sorry I was late a group of school girls decided to chase me around the park," and he gave the class a charming smile.  
  
"Well try not to let it happen again," the teacher said. He looked around the class room and said, "Mr.Okayasu please take a seat next to Momo."  
  
"Hey Momo! We're in the same class and I sit next to you!" he shouted happily. He sat next to her and he gave her a bear hug, he didn't see the death glare Toji was giving him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Momo's second class was Economy while Rikku had History. She noticed Kiley looking a little lost she was about to go help him out. He asked this girl for directions and all of a sudden all of these girls crowded around him batting their eye lashes and giggling.  
  
It made Momo sick to her stomach to see them act so stupidly over a boy especially that on he was such a pumpkin head. She entered the classroom and bumped into someone and dropped her books. The person bent down to pick them up, "Sorry I didn't see you."  
  
When she looked up she saw it was Toji. "It's ok," she said and grabbed her books from him. "Momo I ........" "Don't worry there's no need for an explanation about you and Sae because I don't care," as she said this she choked back some tears and walked past him to a desk far from the front of the classroom.  
  
She laid her head on the desk and looked out the window for a while. She didn't notice when Kiley sat at the desk next to her. "Nice day isn't it?" "Yea it is...." She turned and saw Kiley staring at her with a playful smile in his face.  
  
"What are you a stalker?" "Maybe but aren't I a very cute stalker?" "Whatever just leave me alone," she said to him.  
  
He saw her eyes brimmed with tears threatening to spill and asked her, "What's wrong Momo?" "Everything," she said softly. He put his arms around her shoulders and said, "Don't worry whatever it is it will go away."  
  
She cried silently on his shoulder then looked up at him and said, "It's not fair you show up when I'm weak." "We all have our weaknesses Momo," and with that he gave her a kiss on her fore head and went to his desk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Whaddaya think? Please Please Please review If I get 5 reviews I'll update some more ok ^_^ ja ne 


	4. My New Boyfriend?

Hey sorry for the delay hope you enjoy!!!

Momo woke up suddenly and looked at her alarm "Oh no I'm late!" She got up and ran into the shower then came back out quickly looking for her uniform. She put it on and ran out the door with her incredibly heavy book bag.  
  
Rikku go tired of waiting for Momo and headed in on her way into the school building she heard Momo yell her name. Rikku turned around and waited for her friend to catch up. "Momo why are you always late now?"  
  
Momo out of breath responded, "The alarm (huff) is broken I think (huff)" Rikku shrugged, "Well the bell just rang so now we're both late." They started running towards their homeroom and bumped into none other than Sae.  
  
"Hey watch were you're going Momo!" Momo blinked at Sae, "I didn't see you blocking my way," she said coldly. Rikku watched as the two girls gave each other death glares, "My my aren't we a little bitter could it be because of I don't know a guy named Toji."  
  
If looks could kill Sae would have have been dead on the spot. Momo stood there saying nothing jut staring. "When did you come back from America Sae?" Sae looked excited that someone had finally asked her about her trip but tried not to show it. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rikku, "Momo we should get going."  
  
Sae looked her way, "Who the hell are you?" Rikku looked at Sae, "I'm the girl who took your place while you were an exchange student in America."  
  
"Can't you tell she's American Sae?" Momo looked at Sae thinking, 'come on she has the lightest blond hair I've ever seen and green eyes who wouldn't know.' "Whatever, so Momo you still hung up on Toji? You do know we're still together "  
  
Momo did not want to give Sae the satisfaction of knowing she was still thinking about Toji so she thought fast, "Oh please I've got a new boyfriend." "You do?" Sae said in a voice that indicated she didn't believe her.  
  
"You do?" Rikku said, Momo nudged her in the side, "Oh yea you do!" At that moment Momo saw Kiley at the entrance, "Yea his name is Kiley, Kiley Okayasu. That's him right there he's new." Rikku gave Momo a look but Momo ignored her instead she ran up to Kiley. "Kiley you're here!"  
  
Kiley looked at her confused, 'is this the same Momo who didn't want a thing to do with me yesterday? As long as she's not yelling at me.' "Hey Momo," he said grinning. 'Now to convince Sae,' Momo thought, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Sae watched as Momo kissed the boy on the lips with her jaw open. 'How could she be over him so fast after all the work I put into making Toji break up with her for this!! ?' Momo broke apart from Kiley, "What's going on Momo?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Just play along okay," she whispered. Kiley gladly accepted and wrapped his arm around her waist, "How about another one honey." Momo through clenched teeth said, "Sure why not." He kissed her once again. All the while Sae's jaw was dropping an inch more each minute.  
  
I know I know it's very short but don't worry I got a lot more of ideas so I'll make the next chapters longer okey doke ja ne P.S review you know you want to now press that button now! Pretty please.


	5. God You're Annoying!

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you like this next chapter. Okey doke enough with the chit chat on with the show!  
  
By the way I don't own Peach Girl, if I did there would be no more Toji. Shhhh don't tell the Toji fans I said that.  
  
Later that day..... "Kiley! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!!" Momo screamed as she ran after Kiley. Kiley in fear for his life ran away, "You said to play along!" he whined. "Ughhhh!" She finally caught him and had her hands around his neck when Sae appeared. "Hey Momo. What you doing there?"  
  
Momo who was at this point in time on top of Kiley with her hands around his neck put her hands down, "Uh you know just hanging out with Kiley, you know my new boyfriend," she said putting emphasis on new boyfriend. Kiley had passed out from lack of air and heard nothing of the current conversation. "So what about Toji, don't you care about him anymore?" Sae asked.  
  
Momo looked at Sae nervously, "I got over Toji a long time ago. He's got you now I know that so why even bother." Sae obviously knew she was lying through her teeth, "Oh is that so?" Momo stared at her angrily, "Yeah you can have Toji," Momo stood up. "We're leaving," she said as she dragged Kiley by the collar toward his house.  
  
"Thanks Momo you have just given me a way to win Toji over finally," Sae said to herself as she took out a voice recorder from her purse, she played it back and a small smile came to her lips. She headed happily towards her house.   
  
Momo had dumped Kiley on her sofa and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. She thought he would be knocked out for at least an hour. Halfway through her shower the doorbell rang. Kiley opened his eyes slowly to take in his surroundings which he recognized as Momo's living room.  
  
Kiley rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up. He recognized the sound of the doorbell and went to open the door. "Hey Mo- Wait your not Momo!" Toji yelled. Kiley checked himself out, "No I guess I'm not," he responded sarcastically.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kiley rolled his eyes, "Come on don't act like you don't recognize me," he said as he struck a pose, "You know me Kiley Okayasu," he continued when he noticed Toji's look of puzzlement, "International Modeling Superstar!" he said giving him the peace sign.  
  
"No I don't know you....what the hell are you doing here if you're so famous huh?" Toji asked his anger returning once again. "What are you doing here aren't you that stupid guy who dumped Momo? I was meaning to ask you if you're freaking over why do you keep coming over here!!!" Kiley yelled.  
  
Toji turned slightly red, "That's none of your business and we're not over we're just on a break!!!" "What in the hells is a break? And anyways she has me now so go away or I'll have to issue a restraining order!" he yelled and closed the door.  
  
Momo came down at that moment her hair still slightly wet, "Who was that?" she asked. "No one important some guy selling encyclopedias," he answered. Momo shook her head in confusion, "Hey you wanna go out for dinner Momo?" "Yeah sure I'll go get dressed."  
  
"I told you it was going to rain Kiley," Momo said slightly pissed off. "You did not you said oh my I hope it doesn't rain," he said in an attempt to imitate Momo. "I do not sound like that either!" "You do too," Kiley looked around, "Let's make a run for it."  
  
"Make a run for where exactly?" she asked. "To my house it's about one block up." "Okay." They ran out of the restaurant into the pouring rain and unlike Kiley said his house was not one block up but five. They finally reached the door and Kiley opened the door.  
  
Momo walked in sulking, "One block up huh? You're so stupid look at me I'm all wet!!" Kiley looked at her grinning then started staring at her chest, 'talk about perky,' he thought. Momo followed his gaze then grabbed the heaviest thing she could find near her, in this case a vase and threw it at him.  
  
Luckily he dodged it, "I'm sorry I'm soo sorry!" he wailed. A couple of minutes later Momo had already changed into one of Kiley's t-shirts which fit her too big and a pair of his pajama pants. She headed downstairs where Kiley was using the phone, "Ryo when are you coming back....No I don't want to do another shoot....I want to quit.....What do you mean I can't quit! Watch me quit!" he yelled into the phone and hung up.  
  
Momo sat down next to him on the couch, "So who was that?" Kiley sighed, "My brother who just happens to be my manager." "So what is it exactly you want to quit?" "This modeling thing I want it to be over I just can't stand it anymore. Sure the fame is great and so are all the girls if you know what I mean," he said earning him a glare from Momo.  
  
"Yea that's all good in all but I'm just not happy it's just not what I want," he finished running a had through his still wet hair. Momo placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it before you know it it'll all be over," she said placing her head on his shoulder, "and it'll be alright."  
  
Yes I know bad Raffie bad but I just really wanted to get this up. Lately I've been slacking off and that's not fair to you the readers. I know it is a kinda sucky chapter but it's necessary in order to understand the next one. Well review review review!!! Ja ne 


End file.
